The Beast within me
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Who ist the beast? Read and find out. Rated "M" for sexual contest. So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A different story as my usual ones. Let me know if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or anything from Final Fantasy.**

After closing the bar was Tifa now in her room. She laid on her bed and thought about the last couple of month. Cloud had come home late and disappeared after a few minutes in the bar. Tifa reflected how her lives had changed since that one night as he, Yuffie and her spent an evening together. Yuffie had gotten drunk and teased Cloud a lot. He kept his patience until Yuffie grabbed him and kissed him. A few seconds later was the little ninja tied up and in a taxi on her way to the WRO. Tifa was till laughing as Cloud came back in. "You think that was funny?" he asked in a dangerous low voice. The laughter hindered her on answering, so she just nodded. He stepped closer. "Quit laughing." She shook her head and took a step back. "I said, quit laughing!" Another step, she hit the counter. Tifa quit laughing, he seemed angry. "Sorry, but that was…" as she thought about that, started the laughter again. Now he stood directly before her. "Cloud, please I'm …." He looked at her. "If she kisses me one more time, kill I her. Tell her that!" He turned.

"Cloud! She was drunk! Sometimes you act like you have no emotions whatsoever! I wonder myself if you can even feel love." He stood there with his back to her. She saw that he lowered his head. "Oh I have emotions! But…." He stopped, she stepped behind him. Gently laid she a hand on his back. "But what?" He shook his head. With anger rising in her took Tifa his arm and turned him to her. "Dammed Cloud! Talk!" "Now you angry. Why?" Tifa startled. "What is that for a stupid question? I like you, but I don't understand you at all. One time you're warm, emphatic and then, like tonight you act like a total stranger." then after a moment silence. "And that scares me. Now lowered Tifa her head. Then she felt his hands on her face. "Don't ever be scared of me. I would never hurt you. Ever!" He pulled her face up, so she had to look at him. Noticing the tears in her eyes, took he her head to his chest. "Tifa, I like you too! Please never leave me, then I would lose what I have." Slow lifted Tifa her head to face him. He met her eyes and then gently kissed her.

Tifa opened her eyes again and sighted. Life had changed since then. Cloud was a gentle, caring partner and helped her as much as his job allowed him. Only when Yuffie showed up, disappeared he She heard a noise, he was still up and left for the kitchen. A few moments later came a knock on her door. "Want some ice cream?" She giggled, Cloud loved ice cream. "Yes come in." with two bowls of ice cream stepped Cloud in the room. He gave her one bowl. "We have no more whipped cream." said he. "If I had said no, what had you done?" teased Tifa Cloud. He grinned. "Eaten both. You know me." She giggled. "Good thing, your condition keeps you from gaining weight. You have a sweet tooth Mr. Strife, worther than the kids." He chuckled. "Yo, I'm not thankful for what was done to me, but I'll agree." He sat down next to her on the bed. Tifa began to eat, then asked a question. ""Cloud you remember the night Yuffie kissed you?" He sighted and nodded. "You told me if I leave you, would you lose what you have! I tried to figure that out, but….Cloud what did you mean with that?" Now he stared at her. "You don't want to know that" "Would I ask if I wanted not? Please Cloud." He put the bowl on her nightstand. "I…Make yourself comfortable. It could take a while. And Tifa, I might can't finish it tonight, but I will tell you what I meant by that."


	2. Chapter 2

"You remember how I was as I grew up?" Tifa nodded. "Oh Tifa one more thing. Please don't start a discussion about what I tell you." Again nodded Tifa. "You said to me that night sometimes I act like a total stranger. But that is only a part of me. A part I have since childhood. The one who drove me into those fights and trouble in Niebelheim. Mom was warm and caring, so I guess I inherited that part from my father. I was too young, I can't remember much from him and mom never talked much about him, after he died. I enjoyed that part of me, it made me feel strong until that one day. Remember Leon?" Silently nodded Tifa.

"He and I had spent a day at the outskirts of the town. Then he began to tease me, about you to be exact. I had told him that I liked you and he said a girl like you would never notice a grunt like me." "Oh gosh, was he stupid!" "More than you know! I saw red! I threw myself at him and we fought. Tifa he was two years older than me and I beat him up. That night I realized that this part of me was something what could hurt people. At first I thought that would be not too bad, but then I thought it might be you one day. And I started to learn how to control that. At first I had trouble, but after I imagined it to be a beast within me, did it began to work." "A beast within you?" Cloud nodded. "I had given it the right name. That I learned as I joined ShinRa!"

"Cloud you don't have to do that if you don't want too." He shook his head. "No I want too. It will also explain why I can't love you the way I like too." Tifa stared at him. She enjoyed making love to him, but even he was gentle she missed sometimes the passion she knew could happen. He always made sure that she was satisfied, but…"Ok then tell more." He leaned against the wall.

"I was only 5'3" as I left Niebelheim and skinny. So you can imagen I was not one of the tallest in ShinRa. If ShinRa was not desperate for volunteers I might never made it, but there I was 14 and in ShinRa. My roommates Quinn and Joe were nice and in my age, but next door was a guy. Tylor!" She saw his eyes, they begun to glow. Then he took a deep breath. "Tylor was 16 about as tall as Barrett and a jerk! He thought all girls in the academy were his." Now chuckled Cloud. "I guess being short, spiky haired and skinny gives you a point by the girls." "You forgot cut. Remember I said I thought you were cute." He nodded. "Right. After the first year of training had I grown, got some muscles and knew how to fight really. And then came the tryouts for SOLDIER. I passed the written test, managed somehow the medical tests too, but then…" Cloud closed his eyes. "We had to do a simulator fight. Two to a team. And I got Tylor! He wanted to be a SOLDIER too."

He got up and walked to the door. "You don't want to tell more?" asked Tifa quietly. "No I will. But I better get more ice cream before I talk. Or we talk in the kitchen." Tifa nodded and followed him. While he made himself another bowl with ice, started Cloud to talk again. "You had written me a letter. Tylor knew I had good chances to join SOLDIER. His test was worthier than mine. And he would do anything to beat me. He went in our room as we were in class and found the letter. And then in the simulator….Tifa, he had found your picture and told me what he liked to do with you. At first I kept myself under control, I knew what he was up too. But then he said something….He got out of the hospital four weeks later. Quinn had noticed that someone was in our room, which saved me from being kicked out. But the weeks of arrest I had to do. Quinn lied; he told them Tylor had talked badly about our mothers. But SOLDIER I never made." "That son of a ….Cloud what did he…" Noticing his face said she quick. "Ok forget I asked. Go on!"

Taking his bowl to the table and sitting next to her began he to talk again. "Shortly after my arrest, did I had to go on a mission to Modeoheim." Cloud smiled. "On that mission I found someone to help me to control that beast." "Zack?" asked Tifa, Cloud nodded."Yeah. After we became friends did I tell him about that. He was Second Class then and after a month with black and blue bruises managed I to keep that beast at bay. And a few more months later was it put away in the back of my head. I know not a great place, but back then a good place." He chuckled. "What did he do?" "Oh he just pushed all my buttons! He was faster than I, stronger and told Angeal I was his sparring partner. That explained our bruises. Yes ours! Once in a while did I got him too."

He looked in his bowl. "I better shorten this a little. Or I gain a pound tonight. Ok one weekend had Zack, Quinn, Joe and I leave together. We were young" he started to grin. "male and wanted to have fun." Tifa giggled. "Ok I understand!" He nodded. "Good, because that night I found out not only anger can call the beast, but also arousal." Tifa now stared at him. "Don't look like that. Oh yes it does. Don't worry, but Tifa letting my control go can hurt my partner. But I never would hurt you, I said that. So do you understand why I'm this way? Good, I told you the beast was put away in the back of my head. You want to know what freed it again?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes I will!" He nodded, took a spoon of ice cream and answered. "Three month after that weekend went I together with Quinn, Joe, a guy named Lewis and two other persons on a mission. We all left and…" he stopped and closed his eyes. "I was the only one who came back to Midgar. And I learned when I feed the beast hate am I stronger than usual. Even Sephiroth did not have a chance against it! But thanks to Hojo is it now always lurking and ready to strike at any second. Tifa you help me to keep it at bay! So what you think Tifa. Do I still scary you?" He opened his eyes to look at her. She shook her head."No! You don't scary me. We will keep it at bay. But thank you for telling me this." She stepped to him and kissed him. "Do you come with me?" He shook his head. "Not tonight! The beast is pissed. I rather have a fight with him, then you." Tifa nodded and left for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cloud! You pay for that window! And what did he do?" "Don't ask!" "But I do, he was talking to Yuffie, then left for the counter and the next I know you sent him flying through the window. Why?" He looked at her. "I said, don't ask. He…..said something I thought was not nice. So I kicked him out!" Tifa sighted. "Ok, next time warn me. Then I open the door." He nodded and went upstairs.

Yuffie still stared to the window where her date had disappeared. "Is Cloud nuts? I liked the guy!" she complained to Tifa. "I guess he was disrespectful, so Cloud told him to leave." "Tell him, he's not my father." Then Yuffie giggled. "I wonder what he said. Tifa when you find out let me know."Tifa giggled too. "Maybe I will." At that moment stepped a young man to Yuffie. "Since James is gone, do you like to come with me now?" Yuffie stared at the man. "Huh?" "Man, he told me on his way to get another drink you would go with him and maybe we three could…" … "Good thing you used the same window. Now I know what Cloud meant. Urgh!" Tifa shook her head. Yuffie giggled. "Darned. I think I better find me a more respectful date. See ya." Yuffie went out the door.

Two hours later went Tifa upstairs. She went to her bathroom, stopped and knocked on Cloud's door. "Come in." She opened his door. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to pay for the window. Yuffie used it too." "Huh?" he stared at her. "Oh the friend of your flyer tried to get Yuffie to go to bed with him, but he mentioned what his buddy said." "And Yuffie threw him out? Great she grows up! That calls for a celebration!" He got out of bed, dressed only in shorts. Tifa giggled. "Make me one too. I shower quickly." He nodded. "I bring it then to you."

He gave her the bowl. "Oh don't we have whipped cream anymore?" "Sorry I forgot. Wait I'll get it." He returned with his bowl and the whipped cream. "So you have Yuffie forgiven that she kissed you?" He chuckled. " Yeah! And even I think she is a nuisance. Calling her a slut should do no one when I'm nearby!" "Oh the other guy did not mention that! He just said that they both wanted…." Tifa trailed of, he nodded. "I don't know if Yuffie had fun doing something like that." "Mr. Strife! She….Oh you!" Tifa looked at him, he was grinning. She pointed at him. "Bad boy! Oops!" She had pointed with the spoon, now had he whipped cream on his chest. He looked down. "And who cleans that up?" Tifa giggled. "I! Wait." She reached with the spoon, but then changed her mind. She bent forward and licked the cream of him. "TIFA!" "Hmm, you don't taste bad with whipped cream."

He sat there like a statue, but then. "You think so? Maybe I'll try it too." Tifa gasped as the cold cream hit her knee. Then slow begun he to lick the cream. Shudders ran down Tifa's spine and she moaned. "Cloud stop that's…no don't stop." He changed sides, but used now his hand to pull up the shirt she wore. A growl escaped him as he noticed that she sat on the shirt. "I take it off." She whispered husky. As she lifted herself up and started to pull the shirt over her head pushed he her gently back on the bed. Then she felt cold cream on her breasts. A few moments later thought Tifa, that even he did not used his tongue for talking a lot, knew he what else to do with it.

Slow began he to lick the cream of one breast. Tifa felt her nipples harden. Then he changed sides, but used his hand to caress the other. She gasped again for breath as she felt the cream on her abdomen. For a moment lifted he his head, looked at her and then made his way with his tongue down the trail of cream. On her scar stopped he for a second, kissed that gentle and then began to follow the cream further. He must had let the cream go, then now as he reached her navel used he both hands to remove her panties. After he done that, put he his hands gentle between her legs and spread them. For a moment wondered Tifa when he had taken his shorts off, then she felt his mouth on her tiny knob and heat began to rise in her. She opened her legs even more for him, so he could gain better access. Waves over waves of lust swept over Tifa. She felt that soon she would reach her peak; she tried to pull him up to her. He took her hands and pinned them down on the bed. "Cloud. I'm…" she moaned, as she felt her orgasm coming up.

Suddenly he stopped, raised his head, moved up a little and started on her breasts again. A hiss escaped Tifa, she wanted him. What did he do? But he started the trail again and Tifa noticed her lust did not go away, but stayed at a high level. He was playing with her! But as he reached her knob again, did Tifa not mind anymore. The lust in her was now that great, she wanted it to go for ever like this.

As he did this for the third time and stopped again, opened Tifa her eyes. Aha, he took his shorts off. "Payback time!" thought Tifa and threw herself at him. A second later laid Cloud on his back and Tifa began her work. Where the whipped cream was, did Tifa not know, but she began to lick, nibble and kiss her way over his body. Now he tried to grab her, but Tifa slapped his hands away. She reached his erect penis and took him in her mouth. A groan escaped him as she begun to move up and down on his shaft. With her hands stroked she gently his lover abdomen and his testicles. "Tifa..Stop!" he moaned, Tifa kept going. As she felt his hips rising did she stop, moved up and kissed him. He tried to pull her on top of him, but Tifa escaped him and like him, began her way again.

As she reached his erection for the second time and put her mouth to it, groaned he. "Tifa! Don't!" Tifa ignored him, after a while felt she his hands in her hair. He pulled her up, to escape getting hurt followed she that pull. She looked up and saw his eyes. There was no warm, loving look in them left, only dark, animalistic hunger. "Oh you want to play too!" she hissed. "Then show me what you can do!" He threw her on her back, she opened her legs and with a hard, swift stroke entered he her. Shortly after lost Tifa the world in a haze of lust.


	4. Chapter 4

Slow came Tifa's senses back to her. She was afraid to open her eyes, that building could not have survived that. Then she felt a weight on top of her, now she opened her eyes. Cloud still lay on her, his head rested on her shoulder, but facing away from her. She lifted an arm and touched his hair. "Cloud?" she whispered. Slow lifted he his head and faced her. In his eyes she saw concern. "Are you…." he began hoarsely. She kissed him, then after breaking the kiss answered. "I'm fine. You did not hurt me." then she giggled."Ask me that again tomorrow, you might get a different answer. But right now I'm fine." "No you're not." He took her hand and turned it so, that she saw the red marks on her wrist.

He lifted himself up to remove his weight from her. "Oh!" said Tifa and stared at his chest. "I guess I paid you back for those marks." she said and touched the red scratches he had. He flinched a little. "I never noticed that you….Tifa that was stupid what you did! What if it…." "Where is it now?" she demanded to know, he stared at her. "Why…." Then he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. His eyes snapped open again. "What in the world…" now he grinned. "Its way back in the back of my head. I guess it is more afraid of you then you of him!" Tifa nodded. "I was showing him that you are mine, not his!"

Now he left her body and with taking her in his arm, laid next to her. Then with narrowing his eyes pulled he something out behind him. Tifa took the whipped cream from him, grinned too and said. "And if I want another night like this, do we know how to call it again!"


End file.
